Battle of the Hunters
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: After finishing off hunter Borgia and regaining his lost honor; Scarface, the great super predator of the Dark blade clan returns to the mother ship victorious and earning a hunting trial reserved only for the elite of the elites. To hunt on a planet as deadly as Xenomorph Prim; Pandora, home to the Yautja's honored prey. The Na'vi. Disclamer dount own Predator or Avatar.


Battle of the hunters

Disclamer –Don't own Predator/Avatar.

Summary- After finishing off hunter Borgia and regaining his lost honor; Scareface, the great super predator of the Dark blade clan returns to the mother ship victorious and earning a hunting trial reserved only for the elite of the elites. To hunt on a planet as deadly as Xenomorph Prim; Pandora, home to the Yautja's honored prey. The Na'vi.

"**IM THE BOSS OF THIS CITY, HAHAHAHAH" **Scarface yelled out into the night, holding the head of hunter Borgia; the very embodiment of his past sins. The hunter turned to his ship and proceeded in, finally able to return to his clan.

His metallic boots clicked agents the hallway, making his way to the trophy room. Taking out a serrated knife, he proceeded to skillfully skin the hair and skin off before draining the fluids out of the skull itself and finally polishing the skull to perfection; his ultimate trophy of this hunt.

After adding hunter to his wall of kills, Scarface entered an autopilot code in his gauntlet setting the ship a course for the Mother ship.

Not long after leaving Earth's atmosphere, Scarface's ship docked into the now visible mother ship of the Yautja. The Predator steeped out of his smaller ship into the hanger where other hunters bowing their heads in respect to the super predator, who was making his way to the central chamber; the very room where he was banished so long ago.

He stopped in front of the massive door and removed his bio-helmet, reviling his scared face and stepped in. There was a total of 11 yautja's, nine high-ranking elites and the elder and his mentor who gave him the galvan that had saved his life while he was in exile. Next to him was a female predator, not just any run of the mill yautja; but Scarface's mate, Lynx. She wore stander light armor and was more than deadly with her dual whips; her mask was off the same Scarface's with a T adorning her upper right forehead. Female Hunters were rare thing in yautja society. She walked forward and embraced him, letting out a low pleasurable growl/purr.

Painfully letting go of his mate, something he had to do more than 100 years ago, he turned his attention to the elder, bowed his head respectfully, and began to convers in their native langue. (A/N ok I'm going write it in English, seeing how it would be simpler but just imagine there doing their growl's and such.)

"**You return after many moons, brother,"** the elder said.

"**I have atoned for my past sins that have coasted our clan dearly AND THOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS HAVE FALLEN TO MY BLADES!"** Scarface roared like a warrior at the end.

The elder chuckled and singled a Youngblood to hand hi foot long object and presented it to Scarface. His visible eye widen at the high tech sword, but only clan leader's carried this weapon. Scarface looked at the sword then to the elder.

"**Yes young one, I name you leader of the Dark Blade Clan. But before you can accept your title, you are now entitled an exclusive hunt to a world as dangerous as the serpents home world"** the old hunter said catching the curiosity of Scarface and his mate.

"**Many light years from earth is a dangerous hunting ground filled with dangerous inhabitants although none more so than the dominate life forms; Hunters much like us, who have a code of honor although their technology is lacking they make up for it in skill. When a successor of a Clan is chosen, he travels to this rare hunting ground and must take the head of their clan leader, Outside of myself only two hunters have managed to accomplish this feat. They are called The Na'vi"** the elder said while he could tell the news of the hunters made him edger for battle; he was always a violent one.

"**Give me the quadrants for the hunting ground" Scarface said sheathing his blade in a samurai style, he then felt lynx move to his back.**

"**Every warrior needs his rest" she said beckoning him; he could tell she was dripping with pheromones. What can you expect when your mate has been gone for a century and during mating session no less.**

**The elder again chuckled "Go rest, lay with your mate. The hunt comes tomorrow" Scarface and lynx both left the chamber for his ship, to 'properly' celebrate the warriors return.**

**Pandora- Home tree**

**Mo'at had called a gathering of the Omaticaya clan to a gathering of grave importance.**

"**Children of Eywa, I call this gathering of to warn that the warrior of the stares will return soon." The spiral leader said to the crowed, many gasped at this then it feel to dead silence.**

"You mean the sky people are returning." Jake the new chef of the tribe said with a concern look on his face.

"I wish that were the case, but you have only been with us for three years. The warriors of the stares are hunters that hunt the strongest our warriors until ultimately taking our chief in single combat. You, Jake." Mo'at said looking sadly at the ground before slowly. She slowly handed him a worn jungle hunter helmet that seemed to star into his soul.

"Then we will fight them! I will not let him slaughter my people for sport." Jake yelled throwing down the helmet.

"Jake that looks high tech; if you're serious about fighting them I think we should head back to the military compound and salvage any human weapons." Norm said examining the helmet from his permeate avatar body.

"Alright norm, take three warriors with you and salvage whatever you can and be careful," Jake said to his friend who nodded, but not before mo'at closed her eyes and placed her hand on his head.

"May Eywa keep you from harm, child" she said before letting him go.

"May she keep us all" Jack said looking down at the helmet.

**Scarface's Ship**

Scarface laid in the warm embrace of his mate, although he wouldn't outwardly emit it; he missed the comfort of her bodey. His thought's drifted to this new hunting ground, filled with fresh prey and trials. He may have proved himself in hundreds of battles but he always wanted to challenge himself even more. Now he was going to be named leader of his clan. However, he turned such thought out for now; he was too focused on his slowly stirring mate.

**Several hours later**

Scarface suited up in his repaired armor, it was still the same in design with the chainmail under his plat armor now converging all of his upper body. His weapons consisted of the dark blade clans Maule, 18inch right wrist blade, spear gun, combi stick, Smart disk, duel plasma casters, galvion, and finally his serrated sword.

Lynx approached him with his polished helmet with the blood strip still adorned over the left visor; she firmly pressed the mask to his face. He embraced her after words, assuring that he would return and made his way to his ship.

"**Come to see me off" ** Scarface said noticing the elder in front of the pod.

"**Yes and also there have been reports of human activity below but have since secede and there is also the possibility of notorious bad blood we think had hidden himself in the jungles, twin blade"** Scarface growled at the mention of his name. Twin blades was a very infamous predator, who preferred to hunt his own kin than humans. He is skilled as he is ruthless; he has killed a total of 59 yautja; including 15 elites and one elder. 2 queens, 5 praetorians and has participated in 3 Hive exterminations. By all right he should be an elder himself.

"**He will fall as Stonehearted did.**"Scarface said before entering his pod and setting the quadrants for Pandorathen blasted from the mother ship.

Hours later, scarefaces ship crashed into the jungle's of the planet. The hunter emerged from the pod with a 'hiss'. He viwed his surrounding for a few moments in thermal vision, he growled as he spotted four heat signatures in what looked to a human compound.

**Home Tree**

Mo'at loudly gasped and began to shake violently.

"Mo'at!? MO'at! What's wrong!?" Jake yelled holding her, Neytiri ran to her mother's side.

"Mother what's is wrong!?" she yelled, mo'at eyes rolled to the back of her head and let out a long gasp "He's…HERE!" She yelled.

**At the RDA Compund.**

"AHHHGHHHHHHHH" One of the young warrior screamed as a, 18inch pierced him from behind and was slowly lifted into the air.

Norm who was holding a MG16, looked in shock as the young warrior was levitating but he then saw a flash of deep yellow eyes. Scareface grabbed the bass of the young warrior's neck and jerked left with his wrist blade to the right, tearing the na'vi in two.

"**Your one ugly motherfucker"** Scarface's voice recording said before dropping the two pieces of flesh.

"We got to get out of here NOW!" norm yelled to the two na'vi. All three mad a mad dash out of the compound where there mounts were waiting.

"AGGHHH" another of the warriors yelled as a projectile pierced him in his side, sending him fling and pinning him into a tree.

The last warrior looked at him then to the mounts with Norm yelling at him to go. The warrior closed his eyes then let out a fierce battle cry and ran for his helpless brother but only got there in time to see another bolt pierce his head. He swiftly turned around with his bow at the ready, his heart pounding out of his chest; he jerked his head to the right then left he then heard a growl. The warrior slowly turned his just in time to see a transparent blade.

**With Norm**

Norm urged his Direhorse to go faster; he was nearly at home tree just a football filed away. His smile faded when a plasma discharged nailed his horse in the side of the head casing him collapsed to the ground with it. He hissed in pain as he arose, he noticed that his arm was dislocated. Norm could see home tree, breathing heavily he ran to his destination hoping to evade his hunter. He began to smile when he noticed a group of banshees coming his way from home tree but once again, it faded as Scarface uncloaked himself and was standing a few feet in front of him.

Norm narrowed his eyes '_If I can just hold him off until the others get here'_. He grasped the mg16 in his good squeezed the trigger; Scareface avoided the burst of bullets and began to run wide circles around him until his gun jammed.

"No No NO, come on you piece of shit" Norm said franticly hitting his gun, he then threw it aside and drew his knife.

"COME ON, COME AND GET ME" Norm yelled. Scarface complied and began to walk toward him with his wrist blade at the ready. Norm swiped at him, Scarface lunged back and followed up with a downward strike that knocked norm to the ground. Scarface spread his arms and road his challenged to him.

Norm eyed him from the ground and charged at him with his knife at his side then jumped as he neared the hunter. Scarface blocked the attacked with his blade and with his left arm grabbed his leg and spin and let norm fly a few feet away.

Norm got to his knees and began to feel the effects of the fight taking its toll, he looked up at scarfaces mask as well as him raising his wrist blade for the final blow. He closed his eyes awaiting it.

'_I'm coming Trudy' _he thought seconds before Scarface took his head.

"NOOOOOORM" Jake screamed from his banshee, Scarface flashed his yellow eyes and grasped his new trophy then clocked himself. The others would come later.

This was the first trophy of many.

**DONE. IM SORRY FOR NOT BEING VERY UPDADTIVE BUT IM GOING THROUGH SOME BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW AND YEAH BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE, THANKS.**

**REAPER99X OUT.**


End file.
